Miracle on Seddie Street
by abracadabra94
Summary: Sam still believes in Santa Claus. Can Freddie convince her he's not real? Or will Sam prove that she was right all along? Seddie Christmas one-shot.


**Christmas fic! Yay! And an author's note of reasonable length! Double yay! Set on Christmas Eve, a year or two from now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Christmas. But one of these days I might just have to go all Grinch on their *** (sorry, I'm trying to keep the rating K-plus) and steal them both. Kidding. I don't think that Christians would appreciate me stealing their holiday. iCarly on the other hand…**

"I'm telling you Freddork, he's real."

Freddie sighed, "Come on Sam, you can't be serious."

"I never kid when it comes to the big guy," said Sam, sitting down on the park bench they had stopped at during their walk. Freddie sat down beside her. The cold December air nipped at their noses and found its way through the stitches in their winter clothing. The wind blew, making it even colder, and Sam shivered. Freddie scooted closer and put his arm around her to keep her warm. She accepted the warmth without actually acknowledging it and continued with her argument. "Besides, how do you think all those presents get under the tree Christmas morning?"

"Um, our parents?" Freddie said, raising his eyebrow.

Sam scoffed. "Right, like my mom would ever remember to buy me a Christmas present."

"Maybe it's like the one time of year when your mom really tries to redeem herself or something. That would be way more logical than the explanation that some jolly fat guy sneaks into your house every year and leaves presents. Seems kind of creepy to me."

"He doesn't mean it Santa," Sam whispered to the sky. "I think you just want to believe Santa's not real because you're afraid of him. Just like you're afraid of the Tooth Fairy and Mr. Rogers."

"I don't believe in the Tooth Fairy anymore. But can you really blame me for being creeped out by it when I was little? What was the Tooth Fairy doing with all those teeth? And Mr. Rogers was scary. He was constantly asking children to come live near him and be his neighbor! Creepy much?"

"Hm, well I guess Mr. Rogers is kind of creepy, I'll give you that. But Santa's not. Santa just wants to give everyone presents and have them be happy."

"He also wants little kids to sit on his lap and talk to him…oh, what am I saying?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Sam. Listen to me. Santa Claus is NOT real."

"How do you know? Has Santa ever told you he's not real?"

Freddie just stared at her. "It's like talking to a five-year-old," he mumbled to himself.

"Really?" she challenged, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "You're going to call me a five-year-old? Because I believe that would make you a pedophile, my friend."

"Boyfriend," he corrected.

"Eh, I've never liked the terms boyfriend and girlfriend. I like to think of us more as overlord and humble-yet-dorky servant. Guess which one you are."

Freddie rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"If that's your way of admitting that you were wrong and I was right, then that's very nice, but not good enough. I want a formal apology. On your knees. And in this apology you must refer to me as 'My Supreme and Wonderful Overlord Puckett.'"

"Sorry, Miss Overlord, but I still say there's no such thing as Santa."

"So the kiss was just to get me to shut up?"

"Partially," he said. Sam glared at him. "And partially because it's conversations with you when you're being all stubborn like this that remind me how incredibly awesome you are."

"Now that's more like it." She smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"_Ho ho ho!"_

Freddie broke the kiss suddenly. "Sam, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I just heard someone say 'ho ho ho.'"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Mock the girl who believes in Santa. We'll just see what your attitude is like when I get a bunch of awesome presents and you end up with coal in your stocking."

"No Sam, I'm serious. Listen." They both stayed quiet for a moment and listened.

"_Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" _a merry voice called from the sky.

"Sam, look!"

Sam followed Freddie's finger to see where he was pointing just in time to see something that looked like a sleigh with deer attached to it fly across the light of the full moon. The sleigh appeard to be driven by a chubby man that was just barely visible from where Sam and Freddie sat. _"Merry Christmas!" _the man called again. _"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"_

Freddie just stared at the sky with his mouth agape, trying to form words, but Sam looked up at the flying sleigh and smiled.

"Told'ya Frednub," she whispered. "Now about that apology…"

**Merry Christmas everybody :)**


End file.
